The Attack of Old MacDonald and the Care Bears
by Ivory-Bride
Summary: Ahhh! Old MacDonald and the care bears are attcking the poor defensless citizens of planet Earth!! Whatever will we do?! Some weapons would do the trick...


Author's Notes:  
  
This is actually something I wrote about um. . .three years ago. So it's pretty bad. I'm just switching it back here. It was on fictionpress.net for some strange reason. . . I screwed something up somewhere, but since I don't own the Care Bears, or any of these Nursery Rhymes, I switched it to ff.net. Now everything is better. Yup yup. So. . .yeah. Allow yourself to be astounded by the strangeness of this story. . . And keep in mind: this is old. . . my writing has improved, don't worry. *sweatdrop*  
  
The Attack of Old Macdonald and the Care Bears  
A young girl ran over a hill and threw open the door of her best friend, Misu's, house. She was out of breath and breathing loudly.  
  
"What is it Makani?" asked a girl with blonde hair.  
  
She was Misu and she was sitting at a table eating odangos. Also at the table, eating, was a girl with red hair and a bandana around her neck. She was Adria. Last but not least, was Neb. He was a boy wearing a black trenchcoat and had light brown hair. At the moment, Neb was polishing a rather large machine gun. The girl who had been running, Makani, screamed,  
  
"THE CARE BEARS ARE ATTACKING!!!!"  
  
"What?!" the others yelled, as they jumped up from their chairs.  
  
"No! Not the Care Bears!" groaned Adria.  
  
"Anyone with them?" asked Neb, pulling grenades out from the cabinets.  
  
"Yeah," Makani replied, truly out of breath. "Old MacDonald is there too!"  
  
Misu opened up the refrigerator.  
  
"Doh'!" she said, "We're out of mines!"  
  
Adria ran over to a backpack and zipped it open.  
  
"No we aren't! I have some!" she said, pulling a giant brown paper bag out of the pack.  
  
Neb's eyes opened wide and he ran over to the bag and grabbed it.  
  
"Heaven!" he said, hugging the bag full of mines.  
  
Makani grabbed the bag away from him.  
  
"We have to share," she said as she opened the bag.  
  
She took four belts out of the bag and clipped about ten mines on each. Then she clipped two bags of about 50 mines each onto the belts.  
  
"Now," she said, handing a mine-belt to Neb, "I am trusting you with these. Don't waste them." She handed another one to Misu.  
  
"And you, don't even try to commit suicide with these. I've seen you play certain video games..." she said, apparently hinting to Misu.  
  
She handed another belt to Adria.  
  
"Here'ya go. Don't blow things up if you don't have to." she said.  
  
"I know, I know, they're my mines. I know the boring precautions."  
  
"Mazey! You wanna battle too?" Misu asked, referring to her puppy.  
  
Neb laughed.  
  
"Mazey, how would you like to fight the Care Bears and their evil crew?" he asked as he tied a grenade launcher to Mazey's tail.  
  
"Do ya know how to work it Mazey?" asked Adria.  
  
Mazey walked over to the door, aimed, and shot a grenade with perfect aim. She blew up a nearby pine tree.  
  
"Wow! You've trained her well, Misu!" Neb said, amazed.  
  
"Has she had practice?" asked Adria suspiciously looking at the tree stumps in the backyard.  
  
Misu looked at the sky, innocently.  
  
"Well, umm... Maybe... possibly..." she replied.  
  
"So, in other words, yes?" Neb smiled, with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Misu gave in.  
  
"Yeah, once or twice."  
  
They continued packing for the battle. Grenades came from cabinets, machine guns from freezers, and flame-throwers, Makani's personal favorite, from under her bed. There were weapons in the strangest places. There were daggers hidden inside the flowerpots, laser guns under loose boards in the attic floors, swords in the walls, and even two bows and tons of arrows that Makani and Adria, the archers of the group, grabbed.  
  
When they were ready, each person was wearing armor, and had every weapon imaginable. Mazey now not only had a grenade launcher, but also had had her teeth sharpened but Misu. They were all ready for battle.  
  
"Okay! Where are the enemy?!" Neb asked, as they all walked out the front door.  
  
Just as he finished saying that, a gigantic puff of smoke rose from east of them.  
  
"I think they're that a way," Misu pointed out.  
  
"Then away we go!" Adria shouted, pointing a dagger in that direction.  
  
Makani nodded and replied a simple,  
  
"Ya-huh"  
  
When they had gotten to the enemy base, they couldn't believe their eyes. Mazey sat down in shock. As she did, she accidentally hit the trigger of the grenade launcher. A grenade fired into the sky, and blew up a large, mechanical pig that had been piloted by a fluffy, orange Care Bear.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" shouted an old farmer.  
  
"That must be Old MacDonald!" Neb pointed out.  
  
"Let's get 'im!" Adria screamed.  
  
"Die!!!" Misu screamed.  
  
Mazey barked like crazy.  
  
A fat, green care Bear walked up to Mazey. It started mocking her.  
  
"Roof! Roof! Look at me! I'm Crazy Mazey! Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Mazey growled and shot a grenade at it just as the bear was walking away. It died in a burst of flame, blood and green fur. Another bear ran up to the flaming mess and shouted,  
  
"No! Lucky!" Mazey took the liberty of killing that on with her newly sharpened teeth.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were battling Old MacDonald. He was in a giant mecha shaped as a cow.  
  
Daggers, arrows, lasers and bullets didn't work. They needed to blow him up.  
  
"Hey guys!" Misu yelled over the commotion. " We need to use mines!!"  
  
Neb threw a mine at it. The mines simply blew up, doing no damage whatsoever.  
  
"It won't work!" he said.  
  
"We all have to throw one!" Adria suggested.  
  
"Yeah! At the same time! Ready?!" Makani asked.  
  
"One..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
THREE!"  
  
They each threw a mine at Old MacDonald's giant cow. It blew up as soon as the mines touched it.  
  
"No!! London Bridge is falling down! On top of ME!" shouted Old MacDonald.  
  
Those were his last words.  
  
After killing the farmer, only Care Bears and one mechanical chicken were left. They all split up and attacked Care Bears. Shento was mostly shooting things. Dead Care Bears were all around him, bullets stuck in their heads, and hearts. Misu, meanwhile, was chopping them up with her sword. Severed bear body parts surrounded her in a furry, bloody, mess. Adria was mostly stabbing. Around her, there were bears with daggers stuck in them. There were daggers in skulls, hearts, and the occasional bad aiming led to chopped hands. Makani was using her flame-thrower to burn the enemy to death. She was surrounded by the body parts of flaming bears. Also, of course, Mazey enjoyed her grenade launcher, but there were also bears around her with bite marks on their throats.  
  
When all the Care Bears were defeated, all that was left was the mechanical chicken. Misu screamed,  
  
"CHICKEN!!" and ran over to it. She jumped inside the cockpit and in about 3 seconds a blue bear head was flung from it. A body appeared a second later.  
  
"Look guys! I'm a real chicken now!" She shouted, making the chicken walk around the war area.  
  
"She's finally lost it." Neb sighed.  
  
"She needs a rest" Adria agreed.  
  
They all laughed and walked home. All except Misu, who piloted the giant chicken all the way back to her house. There they stood, The four warriors and one warrior-dog that had saved the world from the evil Old MacDonald and the Care Bears.  
The End 


End file.
